Eyestrain is common among drivers during nighttime driving due to lack of a close focal point for the driver's eyes. The resulting eye fatigue may potentially result in an accident, particularly during long stretches of driving. Therefore, an eyestrain reducing device is needed which can be detachably attached to a vehicle to reduce eyestrain by providing a focal point for a vehicle driver's eyes during driving.